Moeder
by Mommy Silver
Summary: Eragon en Brom verwonderen zich over het verleden, heden en toekomst en over Selena. Speelt zich af voor Eragon


**Disclaimer: Eragon en diens karakters zijn eigendom van Christopher Paolini**

---

_Moeder… _

_Wie ben je? Waar ben je? En nog belangrijker, waarom heb je mij achtergelaten?_

Rustende op de zeis dagdroomde ERagon over zijn moeder; de ene keer een vrouw in lompen, de andere keer een vrouw getooid in prachtige kleden. Wie zou ze zijn geweest? Een danseres aan het hof, zwanger van de tiran Galbatorix? Of een dienstmeid? Of zelfs een prinses?

Roran sloeg zijn neef op zijn rug, 'en zoals gebruikelijk, dagdromend neefje van me, sta je weer over het veld te staren zonder de tarwe ook maar met 1 vinger aan te raken. Als je dat ook doet met jagen, kom je met niets dan dromen thuis.'

Grinnikend draaide Eragon zich om, 'hoe bedoel je? Jij durft geen voet in het Spine te zetten zonder het in je broek te doen van angst!'

'Zo? Noem je mij een angsthaas?' Plagerig grommend als een wolf sloop Roran om hem heen, 'Wie is hier de angsthaas!' Eragon liet de zeis vallen en rende zijn neef achterna, tackelde hem en vechtend rolden ze de heuvel af, om aan de voeten van hun vader en oom te blijven liggen.

'Kom kom jongens, we moeten het tarwe oogsten, anders kunnen we niets verkopen deze herfst.' Eens was hij ook zo, nog niet zo lang geleden.

_Selena…_ Droef liep hij naar boven, de heuvel op, denkend aan zijn zus Selena, die haar zoon zo lang gelee bij hem achterliet en snel weer verder trok, het Spine in. War ze ook was, hij dacht dagelijks aan haar._ Selena… waar je ook bent, ik houd van je… _

Brom, verhalenverteller en dorpsidioot, keek die avond vanuit de smidse naar het Spinewoud, de hoge bergkammen staken dreigend boven het bos uit, getooid met sneeuw en koud ijs.

'Waar denk je aan, zo kijkend naar het spine?' vroeg de smidse hem rustig, 'malle ouwe gek…'

Brom maakte oogcontact, en in een flits zag de smid dat Brom nog niet zo gek was als men altijd dacht. De ogen, spiegel van de ziel, toonden een herinnering die de avondsfeer ineens melancholiek maakte, 'Misschien denk ik terug aan de tijd, nog niet zo heel lang gelee, dat er draken waren… Draken in velerlei vormen en kleuren, bereden door ridders zo stoutmoedig en groots, verzonken in hun eigen achteloosheid en hebzucht naar macht, verslagen door hun eigen stommiteiten.'

Drie wachters kwamen langs en de smid besloot ondanks alles de situatie niet zo bedreigend te laten zijn, gezien de wachters van Galbatorix bij het woord draak – zelfs als scheldwoord voor oude kenaus – witheet werden en het nodig vonden hun heerser en werkgever te verdedigen.

'dichterlijke woorden, malle ouwe Brom.' Een van de wachters keek om en keek nors. De smid knikte vriendelijk, 'goedenavond heren, naar welk slagveld gaat de reis?'

'de kroeg en jullie beste meiden!'

'Dames van dat allooi zijn ons onbekend heren. Ik vrees dat jullie naar Trondheim dienen te marcheren voor zulke dames.' Sprak de smid rustig en richtte zich weer op zijn vuur. De zomerhitte maakte het ondraaglijk om overdag te werken en zodoende werkte de smid veelal 's avonds, tot groot ongenoegen van de slager die vlakbij hem woonde.

Brom richtte zich weer tot de smid toen de wachters voorbij en buiten gehoorsafstand waren, 'eens…en let op mijn woorden, zullen er weer drakenrijders zijn…'

Spine…

Diep in de nacht, waar de wolven vrij rond lopen, evenals de beren, veelvraten en marters… maar ook dingen die het menselijk bestand te boven gaan… Wat er ook huisde, men was er bang van en bleef er ver vandaan…

'Het vergt moed…' Brom keek naar Eragon die het bos inging, gewapend met pijl en boog, 'het vergt moed als van een drakenrijder om dat woud binnen te gaan. als je weet wat daar huist…' _Als je weet wat daar is gebeurd…_

Ooit was Eragon erop gestuit… de botten van een afschrikwekkend iets. Het leek op een monster uit de verhalen die zijn oom hem ooit vertelde. En toch… toch voelde hij zich droef als hij deze crème witte botten zag. Alsof er iets in hem huilde om de botten van dit wezen.

Het was ongeveer 16 meter lang en had een spanwijdte van wel 40 meter, dacht hij. Maar wat wist hij er nou van? Hij had toch niet geleerd? En toch zat hij er niet ver naast…

Draken, die bestaan niet meer. Dat was wat Eragon vond als hij dat hoorde. Diep in zijn hart hoopte hij er ooit een te ontmoeten, die hem zou meenemen ver hier vandaan, hoewel hij het goed had bij zijn oom, op avonturen zo gevaarlijk en op tochten zo dodelijk… En dan zou …. Het hert missen. Sukkel! Hoe kon hij dat nou doen?

Het hert hipte weg en Eragon kon vanavond wel fluiten naar hert. Ondanks die tegenslag ging hij er als een haas achteraan. Dit dier was afgedwaald, en zou terugkeren naar de groep.

Zou hij ooit zijn familie ontmoeten?

---

Owari


End file.
